


aching

by elfloversanonymous (asexuelf)



Series: Emotions Challenge [11]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Dom/sub, Femdom, Gags, Genderqueer Fenris (Dragon Age), Girl Fenris (Dragon Age), Human Furniture, I wrote this for me but you can read it too, Neopronouns, Other, Self-Indulgent, Sub Sebastian Vael, Trans, ne/nym/nyr pronouns, rumour come out fenris does is femdom??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexuelf/pseuds/elfloversanonymous
Summary: Fenris does some reading after her date with Sebastian. He makes an excellent footrest.
Relationships: Fenris/Sebastian Vael
Series: Emotions Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	aching

**Author's Note:**

> me: stop writing weird kinky fics and work on your multiple chapter fics  
> also me: no.
> 
> fenris' pronouns are ne/nym/nyr/nymself in most settings but she/her/herself when she's in Dom Mode™. fenris' body type is not specified, so you can imagine either transfem or afab fenris.

There's something special about a night out with Sebastian. 

Ne isn't sure what exactly makes it so special, but even well into their relationship, there's still that spark between them when their hands brush over the table at a restaurant or when they meet eyes in the dim torchlight of a theater. Ne isn't shocked, considering how blistering those brilliant blue eyes can be when they're turned on nym, but ne's never had a relationship like this before.

Then again, perhaps it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Even when that gift has a very, very pretty mouth…

Fenris swipes nyr- no, _her_ thumb over Sebastian's bottom lip, just beneath the pretty red ball gag, smirking when Sebastian lets out a cute little sigh. What happens after a night out is special too. His eyes are closed, face so open and yet so touched by the pain he's in… He looks like a man in rapture, and Fenris can understand why. The poor man does so love his punishments. Those Andrastian types...

Fenris digs her foot harder into his balls, humming contentedly when Sebastian's face convulses again, her boy almost falling backwards if it weren't for her hand in his hair. A gnarled grunt of pain leaves the boy's mouth, but she knows better - the sound is airy, a little whiny. Her boy isn't crying out in _true_ pain. Not yet.

And he won't for a while. After running around all night after Hawke these past few days, plus the date with Sebastian tonight, ne's fallen behind on nyr studies. Ne wants to be through at least a few more chapters of this book on Nevarran culture before the end of the week.

So, she steps off his balls, gives his cock another mean little kick, and then lets go of his hair. She points to the chair she prefers for reading, the one at the end of her table nearest the bed and facing the door.

"Hands and knees," she says when his eyes open. "I want to be able to balance a full glass of water on that back."

They do this enough that she doesn't need to explain any further. Sebastian scrambles to obey, wincing when she tugs his ear as he crawls past. She can't help it - human ears are just so cute and round, like little bear ears. And after all the times ne's had nyr ears pulled, she thinks it's only fair.

As Sebastian gets into his position, Fenris turns to grab _Death in Nevarra_ _Vol. 1_ from her bookshelf. It's right where she left it, lying next to her small number of other books, but she takes her time anyways, just to make Sebastian squirm a little. She runs a finger over her other books to pass the time, reading their titles to herself almost lovingly. Ne has all of Varric's books, even a copy of his first book, which is long-since out of print, as well as a few books by the scholar Brother Genitivi. There's two more: a book Isabela gifted her on shibari and of course, nyr first book, _A Slave's Life_. It's a modest collection, but just the thought of owning so many books - of owning anything - is enough to make nym smile.

With a contented sigh, she grabs her book and walks back over to Sebastian. As she turns her chair and sits, his breath hitches. He must really be needing this if he's so breathless just at her sitting down. Lucky for him, she's happy to give it.

He kneels close to the chair, close enough she could probably press her knees against him if she sat forward in her chair, but there's room enough to slide her feet underneath him and swing one up to kick. She kicks his cock perfectly for it to swing up and slap against his belly, laughing at the smacking thud that sounds as well as the moan that follows. He's growing hard just kneeling here and she knows it embarrasses him, just as she knows the embarrassment only makes him harder. Poor thing is stuck in a loop.

Fenris loves it.

She has half a mind to put the book aside and ask him what he's thinking about that makes him so hard. She'd shame him further, maybe use some of that religious language he likes so much. Instead, she stays focused, sliding her feet back to rest them on his back. Sometimes she'll recline and put her heels against his spine, drink her wine, and enjoy some quiet, but for now she needs a place to rest her book, so she bends her knees and rests the soles of her feet on his side. He makes a little noise as she adjusts, careful not to move when she hasn't willed it.

 _That's my good boy_ , she thinks. She doesn't say it aloud just yet; he'll have to earn that.

The book is an interesting one. Ne's always been fascinated by history and culture, even when ne was forbidden from learning. Ne'd picked up everything ne could in Tevinter, listening intently to the conversations around nym, told nymself ne was just doing what was best for the safety of nyr master - but now ne doesn't have to listen and hope. Now ne's free and ne can _read_. This book is a little denser than ne's used to, with words ne occasionally has to sound out, but it sucks nym in almost immediately.

Ne's on the chapter that describes burial and embalming, two practices that absolutely enthrall nym. This particular book is written by a Nevarran mortician, which makes it much more well-researched and much more in-depth. For a long while, Fenris is completely hypnotized, feeling almost as if ne is in Nevarra nymself, learning the trade as an apprentice. Ne's so sucked in that she forgets entirely about Sebastian.

That is, until he begins to shake under her feet.

"Ah," she says. "I forgot you were there, boy."

Sebastian shivers violently. It's unclear whether in response to her words or to the effort of holding his body still. His arms are struggling to hold his weight, shaking with the strain.

"Get off those pretty arms. They must be aching by now."

Her boy obeys, groaning quietly as he cracks his back and stretches his arms. He kneels obediently before her, staring up at her demurely, but Fenris shakes her head.

"Stand." She puts her hand under his chin, sliding it down his throat and down his chest as he stands. Her hands stops at his navel, just above his now-softened cock. "Good boy."

He shivers again, puffing out his chest and spreading his cramping legs just a little. It makes her laugh. No one has ever wanted to please her as badly as Sebastian does - not even the small handful of subs she played with before he came into the picture.

"Good boy," she says again, affectionately rubbing her hand over his belly. "Can you stretch for me?"

Sebastian does, giving her a show of pretty muscle and beautiful skin. He stretches his arms over his head, twisting to stretch his back. She lets her hand drop to his waist as she watches, staring up only somewhat adoringly. No matter how much she looks at him, she thinks she'll always be a little taken aback by how attractive he is.

With a contented sigh, she squeezes his hip before letting go. "Does your jaw hurt too, boy?" He nods sadly. "Then come here."

She removes the gag, only somewhat mournful to see it go. Placing it on top of the book on the table, she stands and turns to him. He really does look good in the gag - and as much as ne loves him, it's awfully nice to have peace and quiet - but he looks good without it, too, his face smiling and tired and still a little drooly.

Fenris leans forward and kisses him. "You're precious," she says. "But that went on a bit longer than I meant it to, I think."

Taking her kiss as permission, he steps even closer, wrapping his arms around her. "It was perfect."

Fenris hums. "Yes, it was. You make very good furniture."

He laughs against her ear. "Thank you, my Lady. You honor me."

"I do." They smile at each other, before Fenris gives him a teasing pinch to his bum. Sebastian steps closer to her to get away from the pain and she uses it to kiss him again. "I also used up the entire evening by mistake. You need your rest, especially if you're going with Hawke tomorrow."

He presses his hips against her eagerly.

"Oh, no," she says. "We aren't doing that tonight. You're going to lie down and go to sleep." She kisses him again, feels the slack frown that's taken his face. "No use whining, either."

His unhappy sigh blows over her face, warm and oddly ticklish. She snorts a laugh before pushing on his chest, moving him towards the bed. He obeys, being the good boy he is, and lays backwards, perking up when she lies over him.

She smirks against his mouth. "Not tonight, I'm afraid. But if you are very good… I might give you a morning treat before you go off with Hawke." 

He sighs again into her kiss, but she can feel him relaxing under her, submitting to her will. It makes her smile. 

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> sudden ending is sudden. i just wanted to finish it quickly
> 
> thanks for reading 💖


End file.
